The Powers Within
by Tai Sora Potter
Summary: Pretend that 02 never happened and that it's been 7 years since 01. Our 4 guys are best buds, but have lost touch with Mimi and Sora. They one night they find them, but something is different with the girls. Read and review!!
1. After All This Time........

  
  
TSP: Hey guys! It's me again! Tai Sora Potter, a.k.a Stacy!!  
Biyomon: Welcome back Stacy!  
TSP: Thanks!  
Joe: Do you have another great story for us?  
TSP: You bet I do.  
Tai: Great! What's it about.  
TSP: Hey I can't go giving away my ideas. You'll have to read it!  
Gomamon: Sounds good to me!  
TSP: Okay, I want to dedicate this story to my brother! I really hope that one day your band takes off so you can share your music with the world.  
Biyo: That's so sweet.  
TSP: Hey who wants to do the disclaimer?  
Tai: ME! Stacy does not own Digimon, any of the characters, or the songs in this fic. Except for Eric and Jacob.  
TSP: And yes this is the same Jacob as in my first fic. Just a little different. He makes a good character.  
Tai & Joe: Yeah what ever.  
TSP: Good. Now, you are all going to be a little confused with my story, but I think you'll like it. The weirder parts will be later. Just pretend that 02 never happened and everything will be ooo-kay! So I hope you like it.  
Joe & Tai: I know I will!!  
TSP: Well, enjoy!  
  
The Powers Within  
Chapter I  
"Tai! Would you stop stuffing your face and hurry up?"  
"All right, all right! Geez, Matt!"  
18-year-old Tai Kamiya ran to join his friends: 18-year-old Matt Ishida, 19-year-old Joe Kido, and 17-year-old Izzy Izumi.  
"What's the rush you guys?" Tai said through a mouthful of fries. Tai had grown to a height of about 5'9 and had a very well built body. He still had the big hair and wore his goggles, but his taste in clothes was very good. He wore a nice pair of denim pants, a tight gray t-shirt that showed off his well-built body, and a pair of black boots.  
"Well, Tai, we want to get a decent standing spot." Came Matt's reply. Matt also had a very well built body. He wore a pair of khaki shorts, a blue tank top with a red button down shirt over it, and a pair of sandals.  
"Yeah. And tonight's act is supposed to be really good. They've played here before, but that was the weekend of our soccer finals." Izzy put in. Although Izzy was not as built as Matt or Tai, he was still really hot! He was almost Tai's height and had the same hairstyle he did that crazy summer and wore a green shirt with blue khaki type pants.  
"Yeah, and since I don't feel like straining my eyes to see them, let's hurry up!" Joe whined. He was a full 6'1. He had on a white button down shirt, khaki pants, and tennis shoes. He had somewhat long blue hair and his trade mark glasses.  
"So, what's the name of this band?" Tai asked.  
"I dunno, but I hear they're really good." Matt said.  
"There's two girls and two guys." Said Izzy.  
"Ahhh... And here we are. The Gray Hare!" Joe announced.  
They stood outside a gray one story building with a big lit up sign that read "The Gray Hare: Today's Best New Talents". As they entered the building they saw a sign that said the name of the night's acts.  
"Tonight- LSNL: Leo, Sincerity, Nobility, and Love".  
They could hardy believe their eyes. Sincerity and love? That couldn't be possible. They hadn't seen them in seven years! Yet, each of our guys thought about them every day. Even though the four of them had kept a close friendship, they lost touch with Mimi and Sora soon after they returned home that summer seven years ago.  
For Tai, there was much confusion. He later found out that the reason why Matt constantly contradicted him was because he thought Tai liked Sora, because he liked Sora. When in fact Tai liked Mimi, and Matt was free to like Sora. But they never found out which girl liked which guy. So you can see why Tai was so confused with this confusing situation. But wait! It gets even better!  
Over the past seven years Izzy and Joe became the best of friends. And they often shared with each other the objects of their affections. And guess what?! Joe liked Sora and Izzy liked Mimi! (TSP: Doesn't our world work in strange ways?)  
But what makes this situation even better is the fact that all this time Joe and Izzy were thinking of Mimi and Sora, they never had the slightest idea that Tai and Matt were thinking of them too! But, I guess this is just one of those situations where nothing can be done to help it.  
"Excuse me! Some of us want to go INSIDE!" said a very annoyed voice behind the group of guys.  
They all looked behind them to realize that quite a long line had accumulated behind them.  
"Oh, sorry." Tai said as he and the others hurried through the door.  
The Gray Hare was a dimly lit nightclub. It had one very huge stage, which, at the moment, was filled with amps, mics, some guitars and a trombone. The little booths along the sidewalls were all filled with excited music goers. The dance floor was also pretty well packed.  
"Great! Now we have to stand in the back! Thanks Tai" Matt yelled in a sarcastic tone.  
"Sorry."  
"Joe." Izzy whispered, "What if it really is them?"  
"I don't know, Izzy. We could only be so lucky." Was his reply.  
"Hey, what do you know about this band?" Matt asked a very hyper looking girl nearby.  
"Oh my god! You don't know? They are only the hottest band around!"  
Matt was a little offended. His band was really good, yet they had no luck what so ever in getting a gig at the Gray Hare. *They had better be good!* He thought.  
"No, I mean the people in the band."  
"Oh, well there's this pretty girl with pink hair. And the other pretty girl has red hair, and she also has a brother in the band. Him and the other guy are really hot!" she practically drooled.   
"Do you know what their names are, though?" Tai asked, getting really annoyed by this girl's hyperactivity.  
"Only that the guys are Jacob and Eric."  
"Oh, well, thanks." Tai said. "Do you think it's them? He asked Matt.  
"I don't know Tai. But we could only be so lucky."  
Just then all the lights, except for the blinking colored stage lights, went out. And a man walked out onto the stage.  
"SKA-HUNA! SKA-HUNA!" The crowd chanted.  
"Okay, okay, it's me. Not let's settle down for a minute, and then we can get really crazy!" Ska-Huna yelled. "Okay, now the first time this group was here you loved them! We had groups of you bombard us to get them back! So you wanted them, now here they are! Boys and girls, I present to you LSNL! Leo, Sincerity, Nobility, and Love!"  
Ska-Huna ran off stage as it became filled with smoke. Lights were blinking on and off as the crowd started going wild.  
The sound of music filled the air as the silhouettes of two guys and two girls became clear. They started to sing.  
"Now that you're out of my life,  
I'm so much better.  
Thought I'd be weak without you,  
But I'm stronger.  
You thought that I'd be broke without you,  
But I'm richer.  
You thought that I'd be sad without you,  
I laugh harder.  
Thought I wouldn't grow without you,  
But I'm wiser.  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you,  
Now I'm smarter.  
Thought that I'd be stressed without you,  
But I'm chillin.  
You thought I wouldn't sail without you,  
Sold my million."  
Tai, Matt, Joe and Izzy were awe struck. Singing right before their very own eyes were Sora and Mimi!  
Sora was drop-dead, heart stopping, head turning, and god giving gorgeous! She had grown to about 5'7. She still had her red hair, but it was about four inches past her shoulders. She wore a deep blue short skirt that went about five inches above her knees and had some very high slits. She wore a silver tank top and silver, high-heeled shoes. She also had on wire rimmed, blue tinted glasses. The guy next to her was about two inches taller than her. He wore black pants a red shirt, gray zipped up vest, and tennis shoes. He had dark brown hair with flecks of gold and was very good looking. Next to him was Mimi. She, of course, was drool worthy beautiful. She had dyed her long hair pink. And it looked good! She was only about 5'5 and wore a pink short sleeveless dress with pink flip-flops. Next to her was a guy about one inch taller than her. He had jet-black hair and wore cargo pants with an open Hawaiian t-shirt.  
"I can't believe it's them!" Tai yelled to his friends.  
"Neither can I!" Matt yelled back.  
"Let's see it we can get closer and get their attention!" Yelled Izzy.  
They tried to make their way closer, but had no luck which was good because it looked like Joe wasn't going anywhere for a while. He was just standing there wide-eyed and opened mouthed.  
"Joe! Joe! Hello? Tai to Joe, do you read me?" Tai said waving his hands in front of his face.  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." He said snapping back to reality. "I just can't believe it's her. I mean them."  
Their song continued. All the while Mimi and the guy with the black hair danced together, while Sora and the brown haired guy with brown hair danced very, VERY close.  
This seemed to upset Matt, Joe, and Tai.   
*I'm not liking that guy!* they all thought.  
**Wait!* Tai thought. **Where did that come from?*  
The first song ended and the crown was going wild.  
"Thank you!" Sora yelled. "We're very glad to be back here! Before we go on with our show, I would like to introduce ourselves. My name is Sora Takenouchi. I just turned 18 last month and these guys," She said pointing to the others on stage, "Are my life! Let me introduce you to Jacob Whyn!" She said taking the hand of the guy next to her. "Mimi Tachikawa, and, my brother, Eric Takenouchi! Ladies and gentlemen we are LSNL!"  
"Leo!" (Eric)  
"Sincerity!" (Mimi)  
"Nobility!" (Jacob)  
"And Love!" The crown once again went wild and someone near the front yelled, "I love you Sora!".  
"I love you too!" She yelled back as she blew him a kiss. This caused the crown to get even more rowdy.  
"So get ready!" Mimi yelled. "Cause there's lots more to come!"  
  
TSP: So how was it?  
Goma: Great!  
TSP: Oh you're just saying that.  
Tai: Yeah he is.  
TSP: Hey!  
Joe: Don't worry Stac. I loved it. :::kisses Stacy on the cheek:::  
TSP: Hehehehehe....  
Tai: Hey hands off my girl!  
Biyo: Not this again!!!  
Goma: Well For Stacy, who seems real pre-occupied, this is Gomamon signing off! Later days!  
TSP: And Keep reading for the next chapter of "The Power Within". And I know it's really weird right now. But believe me, it gets a lot worse! Well catch you on the flip side!  
  



	2. The First Surprise

TSP: Hey guys. It's that time again.  
Tai: Time to beat the Dark Masters?  
Joe: Time for my anatomy test?  
Goma: Time to eat?  
Biyo: Time to sleep?  
TSP: :::mouth hangs open::: No! Time for Chapter II of The Powers Within.  
All: Oh, that.  
TSP: Yeah, that! Okay I wanna do this quick, so I don't own Digimon.  
Goma: Dang, Stac, I wanted to do that!  
TSP: Sorry but I'm in a hurry, so you can do it next time. Oh, by the way. Did you see the season finale of Digimon? Didn't it rock?  
All: Yeah!  
TSP: I cried so much! Well If you want to hear more about me and how I reacted to the season finale, just write me or IM me. Well enjoy Chapter II of the Powers Within!  
  
The Powers Within  
Chapter II  
  
"Something's wrong." Tai said to the others.  
"I know. It' s Sora. There's something wrong." Matt replied.  
"She's missing something." Joe added.  
"Her crest!" Izzy yelled.  
"Huh?" The other guys said.  
"Look!" Izzy pointed to Mimi. "Mimi has hers on in plain sight. And we all, including T.K. and Kari, wear ours day in and day out, right?"  
"Right." They all replied.  
"But look at Sora. She's not wearing hers. She just has on some little cross." He said a little sadly.  
**He's right.* Tai thought. **I wonder what happened to ake her stop wearing it?* "Hey, wait a minute. Sora never said she had a brother!"  
"Maybe she just never felt the need to tell us." Joe said.  
"Yeah, maybe." Was his response.  
"Let's see if we can get closer. Matt said.  
This time they had more luck. They mad their way about 15 feet from the stage.  
"Well, we're closer." Joe sighed.  
"Now, before we go on," Jacob said to the crowd. "Let's tell you a little more history about us. We've been together for 4 years. Sora, Mimi, and I were only starting High School."  
"And I was in my second year." Eric put in.  
"We all wanted to share our talents with the world. Wo Mimi and Sora came up with the idea that we should put a band together."  
And that was 4 years ago, when we all used to live in Nagano." Mimi said. "And we've been together ever since."  
"And after Jacob, Mimi, and I graduated last month," Sora said. "We decided to move to Odiba to live. But, since I know you're tired of hearing us talk, I think it's time we sing another song."  
"Okay, so this next song it called 'Johnny Quest'. I wrote this one myself." Eric said. "After this guy who looked exatly like Johnny Quest came up to me and called us sell outs. So enjoy the first song I ever wrote!"  
The crowd started to go wild as Sora walked over to the trombone and started to play along with the music. They were all really good punk rockers.  
Matt was awestruck. He never knew Sora had such musical talent.  
After the first verse, Mimi and Sora joined the two guys in singing the chorus.  
"Johnny Quest thinks we're sell outs, sell outs.  
Johnny Quest thinks we're selling out, selling out, yeah.  
Johnny Quest thinks we're sell outs, sell outs.  
Johnny, yeah, yeah, yeah."  
The song continued and Sora had a long solo at the end which stunned the crowd into silence when she finished.  
"Thank you. Your silence flatters me!" She said. This just made the crown go wild.  
"Yeah, now that's more like it! Let's hear it for my girl!" Jacob said as he put his arm around Sora. This nearly sent Joe over the edge.  
"Who does that guy think he is?" He yelled.  
"What?" Matt yelled back.  
"Nevermind!!"  
"Allright, now this next song that we are about to play was writte by Sora." Mimi said. "This girl is the true writer. She writes about 79% of the music we play."  
"And singe about 95% of it." Eric quickly said. The crowd started rolling.  
"I have no problem with that." She replied.  
"Well anyways- I'll turn it over to Sora to let her explain." Then mimi and Eric walked off stage.  
"Well, this I the first song I ever wrote and it's very special to me. I wrote it about a guy. I met him seven years ago. Now, that was the year that Mimi and I met." She said pointing to mimi off stage. "And along with her, I met six other kids. We all went through something very scary, special, and magical. It brought us closer then we ever could have imagined. Plus, it brought out some very special parts in Mimi and I."  
"Saptacular, isn't it?" Jacob said.  
"ANYWAYS- there was this one guy who was like a brother to me."  
Tai started to turn bright red.  
"Some of my friends thought I liked him, but I didn't. Not like that anyway."  
Tai felt like the world was shattering into a million pieces. **Why is this affecting me so much? So she didn't like me. I didn't like her like the way I did Mimi, right?**  
"There was also this other guy. The rebel. The really HOT one!"  
Now it was Matt's turn to blush.  
"I did have this tiny thing for him, but he never paid much attention to me. So, I eventually just forgot about it."  
Matt wanted the world to open up and swallow him. **I.... Ruined it. .... She liked me... And I ruined it because I hid my feelings for her.**  
"There was also the worry wart of the group. Now, the two of us went through something very scary together, too. And I thought it brought us closer. So he was more like a friend to me, too."  
**Oh, ** Joe thought. **She liked me as a friend. But- if she didn't like me, Matt, or Tai, then that just leaves...**  
"And finally there was him. The brain of the group. The one who always had his laptop with him. Half the time he was around, he never knew it because he was on his laptop. I wrote this song to tell him how much I cared and that I hope he lives his life to the fullest and doesn't waste it on his computer. I cared about him a lot, but never had the guts to tell him. But, not a day goes by that I don't wonder what would have happened if I had told him the complete and whole truth. So, Izzy dear, where ever you are, this one's for you." Sora and Jacob picked up their guitars and started to play.  
"I hope you never loose your sense of wonder.  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger.  
May you never take one single breath for granted.  
God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed.  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance.  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,  
I hope you dance........  
I hope you dance........"  
There was a guitar break and the guys turned to Izzy who had his hand on his forehead and was looking at the ground.  
"It was her. That's what she meant." He said.  
"What are you talking about, Izzy?" Joe asked.  
"And what did Sora mean by 'the complete and whole truth'?" Tai asked.  
"You guys, right before we left the Digital World for the last time, Sora asked to speak with me. Of course at the time I thought she was joking with me, but mow I see that she was truthful to me."  
"What did she say?" Matt asked impatiently.  
"She told me that there was someone in the group that cared for me and had a very special place in their heart for me. She never said who, so I assumed that she was acting on Mimi's behalf. It never even occurred to me that she was talking of her own feelings." Izzy said as the singing started once again.  
"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance.  
Never settle for the path of least resistance.  
Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking.  
Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making.  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter.  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider.  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance.  
And when you get the choice to sit it or dance,  
(Sora) I hope you dance......  
(Jacob) Time is a real and constant motion always  
I hope you dance......  
Rolling us along.  
I hope you dance.....  
Tell me who   
I hope you dance.....  
Wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone?  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
Whenever one door closes I hope one door opens.  
Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance.  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance..................  
Dance...... I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance......  
Time is real and constant motion always  
I hope you dance......  
Rolling us along.  
I hope you dance......  
Tell me who  
I hope you dance.....  
Wants to look back on their years and wonder  
I hope you dance....  
Where those years have gone?  
  
Tell me who  
Dance........  
Wants to look back on their years and wonder  
Dance........  
Where those years have gone?"  
The song ended with a short guitar solo from Jacob and the crowd cheered.  
"Thank you!" They both said as they walked off stage.  
**I can't believe it!** Izzy thought. **That whole time she had such strong feelings for me, and I was completely oblivious! How could I have been so naïve?** (TSP: Did you guys know that evian is naïve spelled backwards? I didn't until last night!)  
Matt just wanted to leave. **She liked me and I ruined it. I drove her to Izzy. Izzy!!**  
"Just friends** Joe thought. **If she was happy with that, then I should be, too.**  
Tai was beside himself in anger. **Izzy? She wanted Izzy? She could have done so much better. She still can- Why is this affecting me so much? Sure, I cared for Sora, but as a friend. Nothing more. Right?....** But, Tai couldn't answer his own question.  
  
TSP: So, what did you think guys? Bet you didn't see that coming?  
All: Blank Stares.  
TSP: So, you like it huh?  
Tai: Well, that was a twist I never saw coming.  
Joe: Yeah.  
TSP: Well, believe me, there are more to come.  
Goma: Like what?  
TSP: Oh, you'll see.  
Biyo: Come on, Stac. You can tell me.  
TSP: Oh, okay. :::whipers in Biyomon's ear:::  
Biyo: Wow!!  
TSP: I know. Well, there's one other thing I need to say.  
Joe: What's that?  
TSP: Okay, I really need to make this clear because I forgot to put it in the description. I know who the couples are, but I want y'all to guess or tell me who you think they are.  
Tai: Well sounds good to me, since I know the most obvious one.  
Joe: Who?  
Tai: Oh, come on Joe!  
Joe: ohhhh.  
Goma: Well, for Stacy, this is Gomamon singing off! Catch you on the flip side!  
TSP: I think I'll just let him him do that from now on. Well, keep looking for chapter III of The Powers Within! Later Days!!  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Second Surprise

TSP: Man, it's been a crap day.  
Tai: What's the matter Stacy?  
TSP: Oh, you know. Graduation, saying bye to friends, having a best friend hate you.   
Joe: I'm sorry, Stac.  
Biyo: Yeah, is there anything we can do?  
TSP: Nah, it's ok.   
Goma: Are you gonna be okay?  
TSP: Yeah, I'll be fine. But, I do want every one to read my story.  
Tai & Joe: Okay, you know we will!! :::kisses Stacy on cheek:::  
TSP: Wow! I feel better! Well, who want to do the disclaimer?  
Biyo: I do! I do!  
TSP: Okay.  
Goma: You said I could!  
TSP: Okay, both of you can.  
Biyo: Okay, me first. Stacy does not own Digimon, any of the characters, of songs in this fic.  
Goma: She just owns Jacob and Eric. That's it.  
TSP: Thanks guys. Well, enjoy Chapter III of The Powers Within.  
  
The Powers Within  
Chapter II  
  
As Mimi and Eric walked back on stage, they heard m any catcalls.  
"Ow! You go girl!"  
"Yeah, shake it!"  
"Damn! She's fine!"  
"Uhhh......" Mimi said uncomfortably.  
"Hey, back off. Don't make me come down there." Eric firmly stated.  
"It's okay, Eric." Mimi said as she took his hand. "Well, Sora wasn't the only one that liked one of our friends. I did, too. But for me, it was, as Sora put it, the "Worry wart". Yes, boys and girls, I liked the nerd. While that was a while ago, I never forgot my precious Joe."  
Joe was flabbergasted. "Huh?" **She liked me? Mimi? Wow......**  
**What is going on here?** Tai thought. **Mimi liked Joe. First Sora, and now this. Am I in some parallel universe?**  
**This was most unexpected.** Was all Izzy could think of.  
"So, with a little of my help," Eric said as he put his arm around Mimi. "Mimi put her feelings into lyrics."  
**That Eric had better back off.** Tai and Joe thought.  
"So here's the first song I ever wrote. It's called 'I Wanna Be With You.' "  
Every light, except for two blue spotlights went put. Eric picked up his guitar and started to play a cool, soft rhythm. Although Mimi's voice was no where near as strong as Sora's , it was very sweet and soothing.  
"I try but I can't seen to get myself to think of  
Anything, but you.  
Your breath on my face, your warm gently kiss I taste  
The truth, I taste the truth.  
You're what I came here for,  
So I won't ask for more.  
I wanna be with you.  
If only for the night,  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight.  
I wanna be with you.  
There's nothing more to say.  
There's nothing more I want more than to feel this way.  
I wanna be with you."  
While Mimi sang the next verse, Tai thought **I can't believe this. Mimi didn't like me. ......... And neither did Sora. Man, I feel so...... betrayed.**  
"How beautiful it is.  
Just to be like this.  
I wanna be with you.  
If only for the night,  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight.  
I wanna be with you.  
There's nothing more to say,  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way.  
I wanna be with you.  
Oh, baby,  
I can fight this fear when I'm older.  
Drives me crazy.  
But I try to.  
So call my name,  
And take my hand.  
Can we make no wish?  
Baby your command."  
**Wow!** Joe thought. **I never knew Mimi had such strong feelings for me.**  
"Oh, oh, oh,  
I wanna be  
I wanna be with you.  
I wanna be with you, yeah.  
I wanna be with you."  
The song ended and the crowd (that wasn't making out with his/her b.f/g.f.) clapped and cheered.  
"Thank you!" Mimi giggled.  
Eric started saying something when Tai looked to the side of the stage where Sora left. He saw her and Jacob slowly dancing, even though there was no music.  
**Gees! Would those two break up the love fest?** He bitterly thought.   
  
The show continued for another hour.  
"Now this next song is dedicated to every one who has ever had their heart broken. I just want you to know, I've been there. This one's called 'One For Sorrow'" Sora said as a fast paced song started to play. She started off singing.  
"I wanted your love, but look what it's done to me.  
All my dreams have come to nothing,  
Who would have believed?  
All the laughter that we shared would be a memory.  
I can't account the tears you've caused me.  
If I could have seen.  
And do you ever think of me   
And how we used to be?  
(All singing)  
Now I know you're somewhere else right now,  
Loving someone else no doubt.  
When I'm one for sorrow.  
Ain't it too, too bad?  
Are you breaking some one else's heart?  
Cause you've taken my love where you are.  
When I'm one for sorrow,  
Ain't it too, too bad about us?"  
Sora and Jacob and Mimi and Eric started dancing a well rehearsed dance full of twists, turns, hops, spins, and really, REALLY close contact. Then Mimi started to sing.  
"I wanted your love, but I got uncertainty.  
I tried so hard to understand you.  
All the good it did me.  
Now the places that we knew, remind me of how we were.  
Everything is just the same.  
All I feel is hurt."  
(Sora) "And do you ever think of me?  
And how we used to be?"  
They repeated the chorus and the complicated dance steps.  
**Who on earth would hurt my dear, sweet Sora?** Matt wondered.  
**Who in their right mind would do that to her?** Izzy thought.  
**Who do I have to kill?** Was all Tai could think of.  
The song ended and the crowd cheered once again.  
"Thank you!" Eric said.  
"We love you all!" Mimi said as they both walked off stage.  
"Okay, now this is our second to last song, so enjoy it! It's one that Sora and I wrote together. It's our favorite song." Jacob said as Sora pulled him very close to her.  
"And we want to share it with you with a very special message. If love ever finds you, don't let it get away. Because 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely'. "   
A medium paced, Latin pop song started with Jacob singing first.  
"There you are,  
In a darkened room.  
And you're all alone,  
Staring out the window.  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love.  
Like a broken arrow.  
Here I stand in the shadows. (In the shadows.)  
Run to me, come to me.  
(Both) Can't you see that,  
Nobody wants to be lonely,  
Nobody wants to cry?   
My body's longing to hold you,  
So bad it hurts inside.  
Time is precious and it's slipping away.  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life.  
Nobody wants to be lonely,  
(Jacob) So why? (Why?)  
Why don't you let me love you?"  
All the while they were singing, the pair was dancing very close and getting all touchy feely. Until Sora broke away to sing her part. Se took off her glasses to sing. For the first time in seven years, Tai saw Sora's crimson eyes. They were beyond beautiful and Tai felt like he found something he had lost long ago.  
"Do you hear my voice?  
Do you hear my soul?  
It's a serenade,  
So your heart can find me, oh.  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs!   
Into my arms waiting."  
"Before I start going crazy, (Going crazy.)  
Run to me!"  
"Run to me!"  
(Both)"Cause I'm dyeing!  
Nobody wants to be lonely.  
Nobody wants to cry.   
My body's wanting to hold you,  
So bad it hurts inside.  
Time is precious and it's slipping away.  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life.  
Nobody wants to be lonely."  
(Jacob)"So why."  
"Why don't you let me love you?"  
"I wanna feel you near me (Near me.)  
Just like the air you breathe. (Breathing.)  
"I need you here in my life."  
Don't walk away. (Don't walk away.)  
Don't walk away, walk away. Oh, no. (No, no ,no, no, no.)"  
(Sora) "Nobody want to be lonely."  
(Sora) "Nobody wants to cry! Cry, cry!"  
As they continued the song continued with the chorus, Jacob hugged Sora around the waist and pulled her close. From the look on her face, she had no problem with this.  
"Nobody wants to be lonely.  
So why, why don't you let me love you?"   
They both ended the song. The crowd, of course, cheered.  
"Thank you!" Jacob said.  
"Now, let's get Eric and Mimi back up here for our last song." Sora said.  
  
Tai: You feeling better, Stacy?  
TSP: Oh yeah, a lot better.  
Joe: Oh really, why's that?  
TSP: I might see Jacob tonight!!  
Biyo: Oh really Stacy?  
Tai & Joe: How great for you  
TSP: Aww, don't be mad guys.  
Goma: Yeah, you know you're her favorite guys!  
Tai & Joe: Yeah! We are!  
Goma: Well, now that that's settled, this is Gomamon signing off. Catch you on the flip side.  
TSP: And keep watch for chapter 4 of The Powers Within! Later Days!!   
  



	4. So Very Close

TSP: Man, I'm sore, hungry, sleepy, and my comp is a piece of crap!  
Tai: I'm sorry.  
TSP: It's okay.  
Joe: Bet I can make you feel better. :::kisses Stacy:::  
TSP: Hehehe. I'm having a good day!  
Goma: Well, now for the Disclaimer. Stacy does not own Digimon, or the songs or character in this story.  
Biyo: Except for Jacob and Eric.  
TSP: I told my brother that he was a dog in this story. Well, enjoy chapter IV Of The Powers Within!!  
  
The Powers Within  
Chapter IV  
  
"You guys!" Tai yelled to the others. "We only have one more song to get their attention!"  
"Well, we'll have to do it now then." Matt said.  
"Let's see if we can get a little closer." Joe said.  
"Joe and I will go this way. Tai, Matt take the other side of the stage." Izzy said as he and Joe made their way through the packed crowd.  
"Let's go." Tai said as they made their way to the other side.  
"Well, you guys, this song was written by, surprise-surprise, Sora." Eric said.  
  
"What can I say?" She replied.   
"Hey, the girl's got it." Jacob replied.  
"I know it, you know it, we all know it." Mimi said.  
"Anyways, I did have some help from Mimi. But, I wrote this song during a very hard time in my life. I felt like my whole life was pointless and empty. So I wrote this song, and I did it helped me realize something. I do have a lot of people in my life that care about me and that I care about. So remember, no one's life is a 'Tragedy'."  
A fast paced song started while the crowd danced, as did the performers. Mimi began.  
"Here I lie in a lost and lonely part of town.  
Held in time in a world of tears I slowly drown.  
Going home, I just can't make it all alone.  
I really should be holding you,  
Holding you.  
Loving you,  
Loving you."  
"Mimi!!" Izzy yelled as he waved his arms wildly at her.  
They all started to sing the chorus.  
"Tragedy.  
When the feeling's gone and you can't go on its tragedy.  
When the morning cries and you don't know why,  
It's hard to bear.  
With no one to love you,  
You're going nowhere."  
There was a musical break where they did another difficult dance.  
"Sora!!" Matt and Tai yelled together.  
The Sora started to sing.  
"Night and day,  
There's a burning down inside of me.  
Oh, burning love,  
With a yearning that won't let me be."  
"Sora! Sora!" Tai yelled trying to get her attention.  
"Down I go.  
And I just can't take it all alone.  
I really should be holding you,  
Holding you.  
Loving you.  
Loving you."  
As they sang the chorus again, Sora looked right at Tai. For the first time in seven long years he made eye contact with his old best friend. She nearly dropped her mic, but kept on singing. She shot him a huge smile and Tai's heart melted. Then she went off to Mimi's part of the stage.  
"Did she just see you?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah." Tai replied in a bit of a daze.  
Sora looked at Mimi. Mimi looked at Sora. Sora looked at Mimi. Mimi looked at Sora. Sora looked at Mimi harder, as if saying something. Mimi's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her microphone. Sora nodded and went back to her side of the stage to finish the song. They all sang.  
"Tragedy.  
When you lose control and you got no soul,  
It's tragedy.  
When the morning cries and your heart just dies.  
It's hard to bear,  
With no one to love you,  
You're going now where."  
The crowd clapped, cheered, and jumped up and down for the performers.  
"Thank you!"  
"You guys have been great!"  
"We love you all."  
Sora looked at Tai once more and made a signal to the back. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are LSNL! Goodnight!" And after a quick bow, they all ran off stage.  
"Did she just do what I think she did?" Tai asked.  
"I think so." Matt replied. "Come on, Tai. Let's go find Joe and Izzy, so we can all go back stage."  
Meanwhile........  
"Are you sure it was them?"  
"Mimi, for the ten millionth time, YES! I think I would remember my best friend!" Sora replied annoyed.  
"That's unbelievable, sis." Eric said.  
"After all these years, you can still know who he is in a crowd. Your powers do amaze me even more, Sora." Jacob said.  
"Well, I signaled for him to come back stage. I hope he understood me."  
"You're sure about that?"  
"Joe, for the ten millionth time, YES! I'm sure." Tai replied. He and Matt had just explained to Joe and Izzy what had happened.  
"Well, let's go back stage then. It's been twenty minutes since the show ended, so let's hurry up." Izzy said.  
It had indeed been twenty minutes. It took fifteen minutes for them to find each other through the leaving crowd and another five minutes to answer Joe's questions.  
"Sora, it's been twenty minutes. He's not coming."  
"Thanks for the faith, Eric." Sora spat.  
"He's probably right, Sora. I mean this isn't the first time you've thought you've seen him." Jacob said.  
"No offense, Jake, but I think I would recognize my old best friend a little better than you would."  
"Hey, I'm just trying to help. No need to attack me." Jacob said defensively.  
"I'm sorry." Sora said as she gave him a hug. "But I know it was him. You believe me, don't you, Mims?"   
"You know I do Sora. I can feel them near us." Mimi replied.  
"Well, the only thing I feel around me is being tired." Eric replied. "I mean you could be wrong, too, Mimi. This wouldn't be the first time your powers led you astray."  
"Excuse me, but I know I'm right."  
"Well, I'm out. I can't wait anymore." Jacob said as he picked up his guitar case. "You coming with, Sora?"  
"Oh, okay. I know it was him though. I guess Tai just didn't understand me. He never really was the brightest crayon in the box. Well, we'll see you guys at the apartment. Laters." Sora said sadly as she picked up her guitar and trombone cases and walked out the door with Jacob.  
"Let's go see the manager, Mimi, and then we can leave, too."  
"Okay. And I know you don't believe us, Eric, but I know it was him. I just know it."  
Our four favorite guys finally mad it to the backstage entrance, only to find it blocked.  
"Where do you think you're going?" A huge security guard asked them.  
"Backstage." Tai said.  
"We know the band." Matt said.  
"Yeah right kids. You and everyone else."  
"No we really do." Joe said. "We'd really like to see them please."  
"Sorry kiddies, but only authorized personnel can get in here. And you're not authorized, so get lost."  
"But, sir-" Izzy said.  
"No buts! Now scram!"  
The foursome headed for the exit in silence.  
Once they got outside Tai yelled, "That stupid jerk!"  
"Calm down, Tai. He was only doing his job." Joe said.  
"Yeah and because 'he was doing his job', we may never see them again." Matt yelled.  
"Umm you guys." Joe said.  
"Perhaps not!" Izzy yelled. "I seem to recall Mimi saying that they moved back to Odiba. So we do have a very good change of seeing them again."  
"You guys." Joe said again.  
"Hey, you're right!" Tai said.  
"You guys!!" Joe finally yelled  
"What?" They all answered.  
"Oh, nothing really." Joe said pointing to car that was driving off. "It's just that Sora's in that car!"  
"Hey! Hey, wait!" Tai yelled as he took off after the car, followed closely by his friends.  
"No, stop!"   
"Sora, wait!"  
In the car.......  
"No, I did not fall. You tripped me." Sora laughed.  
"Alright, Sora. Whatever you say." Jacob replied mockingly, taking her hand in his.  
"Hey, Jake, do you hear something?"  
"Nope. Why?"  
"Oh, never mind." She said as they continued to drive off.  
"It's no use, you guys." Matt said as they all stopped to see the car drive further off in the distance. They had ran all the way to the back entrance of the building.  
"Damn it!" Tai yelled as he kicked the ground.  
"Man! We were so close!" Matt yelled.  
"Oh, my god! Matt? Tai?" A familiar voice said behind them.  
They all turned around to find, "Mimi!" They yelled.  
TSP: Dun dun dun. And the plot thickens.  
Tai: So what are these powers Sora and Mimi have.  
Biyo: Tai you have to wait and see.  
Joe: But we don't wany to.  
Goma: Well you're going to have to.  
TSP: So do you guys think it's weird enough yet? Believe me it'll get weirder.  
Goma: So for Stacy, this Gomamon signing off! Later Days!  
TSP: Enjoy your summer! I know I am! Later Days!!  



End file.
